


LOve and LOst

by beizanten



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: This is from my short slash fanfiction novel called illusion. A past pairing of Havok/Lorna before Havok awaken to his power and accidentally hurt her with it destroying their relationship and frighten her since she haven't awaken to her power yet and had no idea about mutant. He then was put into prison like in X-Men first class. He specifically asked for solitary prison so he doesn't hurt anyone.If anyone wondering what happen to his family according to canon they were murdered except for Scott and his unborn baby brother Gabriel but he wouldn't found out until laterI am going to switch to write more straight pairing since I am trying to work on a superhero short novel, so just want to see how this fare. I usually focus a lot more on slash pairing





	LOve and LOst

Nearly 2 years ago... 

 

Lorna opened the door for him. 

 

She looked gorgeous in purple, wrap dress, and her brunette hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves. The dress clung to her every curve and gave her an eye-popping cleavage. His eyes went straight to her cleavage like a tit-seeking missile, but he was quick to cover it with a beaming smile.

 

Lorna smiled at his reaction. Her sartorial arrow had hit its mark. 

 

He could hear soft music playing... 

 

'Wise men say, only fools rush in'   
But I can't help falling in love with you 

 

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?   
If I can't help falling in love with you?' 

 

The living room was lit by a dozen fat cream candles that had been dotted along the mantelpiece and on the table beautifully laid for two. 

 

“Wow. You prepared all this for me.” Alex’s mouth watered. On the table there were fancy napkins and matching plates (a small black pot, a mountain of crispy matchstick-thin fries, a big plate of fruits and 2 bowls of linguini, a plate of shrimp scampi), and a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket next to a vase of dusky pink roses. The roses filling the room with their sweet smell, like Turkish delight dipped in icing sugar. The special birthday dinner his goddess prepared just for him. 

 

Alex beamed as bright and warm as the sun making Lorna's heart thud. She sashayed over to the table, her wrap dress parting to reveal a flash of long, tan leg with every stride. Alex followed her like a lovesick puppy. 

 

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be' 

 

He pulled her chair and held her hand as she sat. He kissed her palm and Lorna felt her inside liquefying. 

 

'Take my hand, take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you 

 

Like a river flows, surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be 

 

Take my hand, take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you   
For I can't help falling in love with you' 

 

The music seemed to tug at Alex's heartstrings. Lyrics of his favourite song now all seemed to hold a special message. The dim candlelight gave a softened glow to Lorna's features, illuminating shadows here and there. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Alex smiled besotted and said softly, 

 

"You're so gorgeous." He gazed at his Aphrodite with such affection that she melted. 

 

Lorna blushed slightly. Under the smouldering gaze of his eyes, she felt like a goddess. "Dig in." She motioned to the food. 

 

The linguini and fries and shrimp scampi were so delicious. They had finished the whole bottle of rich champagne before they even started on dessert; Alex's all-time favourite chocolate fondue. 

 

There were strawberries, cherries and bananas serve on a plate next to the pot of fondue. 

 

Lorna grabbed a knife that was lying on the fruit plate and several bananas. There was a silence as she peeled the bananas and sliced them onto a plate between them. When she was finished, she held up two tiny, long-handled forks. 

 

Alex grinned happily and took one from her. He held his fork almost gracefully. 

 

Alex speared a banana slice and dunked it into the pot of brown sauce. Then he bit the banana off the fork and let the delicate sweet taste flow over his tongue before chewing and swallowing the morsel. "It's GOOD." He moaned. 

 

Lorna grinned before impaling a slice of banana and putting it into her mouth. It tasted good! 

 

They continued to eat. 

 

He watched as she swirled another banana slice in chocolate and transferred it delicately into her beautiful mouth. His eyes lingered for a moment too long on her sun-kissed face, and she noticed. 

 

Abandoning her fork, Lorna picked and dipped the reddest strawberry into the warm chocolate. She ran the chocolate coated strawberry over her sinfully delicious lips and winked sultrily at him. 

 

Alex watched in unbridled fascination as she slowly bit off the top. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she moaned. 

 

It was enough to make Alex break a sweat, he felt a growing hunger stirring deep in his loin. He found it scalding in the room, suddenly. Their eyes met. Gazing into his eyes, Lorna's eyes looked intensely emerald... It made his heart and body roar with want and need for her. 

 

She ate the rest of the strawberry and he unwittingly held his breath until she put out her tongue, swept over the full curve of her lips, licking the smear. 

 

"The trouble with chocolate." Her voice was like crushed velvet as she licked more invisible sweetness of her lips. 

 

The image of Lorna replacing the dishes currently decorating the table flashed into his brain; if he asked, he doubted she would refuse... 'NO, not on a table, I wanted our first time to be special!' 

 

She chuckled as she grabbed another strawberry, dipped it and her fingers in the pot of warm chocolate sauce and ate the morsel with the same seductiveness as before. 

 

Lorna gave him a naughty, little smile... before she licked the remains of the chocolate off her first finger and moaned as she looked at him. The blond whimpered at the sight. 

 

Something in Alex broke when she continued licking the remaining chocolate off her finger. It was as if he was burning from the inside out, consumed by fiery wanting. His nipples had hardened beneath his shirt and he'd grown unaccountably warm, warmer than he ever felt during summer. A driving craving to have his hands on his Aphrodite, to be deep inside of her... 

 

The next thing he knew he was in front of her, staring at her with predator's eyes. She caught her breath at his burning gaze. He battled a near overpowering impulse to just devour her... She deserved to feel special! 

 

He gingerly lifted her hand before bringing her chocolate covered finger to his mouth so he could suck on the tip of her ring finger. Lorna groaned as she watched, transfixed, as Alex's sinful lips moved slowly up and down her finger, felt his tongue working its magic with just her finger but having a greater effect on the rest of her body. 

 

This simple movement felt so seductive. As her legs quivered, he smiled deliciously aware that she was fully aroused. Lorna sweetly kissed him, sending sparks shooting wildly through his body, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss. They melted into each other. 

 

Finally, after an eternity and a half, their lips came apart, they breathed. Their eyes were not leaving one another as Alex broke into a dazzling grin that lighted up his gorgeous face. 

 

Alex leaned down and their lips joined again for a sweet, sweet moment. 

 

Alex trailed sweet kisses along the underside of her jaws. Gentle kisses found their way down the skin of Lorna's neck. He kissed the place where her pulse pounded, closed his mouth over it. She shuddered. Alex buried his face into her neck and planted steaming kisses along her collarbone. 

 

Her eyes fluttering closed as his mouth worked its magic on her exposed skin. 

 

His hands slid about and closed around her cloth breast, kneading it "... W-we should finish the food." Her voice wavered with nervousness. 

 

Alex halted his movement as he heard the hint of nervousness in her tone. Tamping down the eruption of desire had taken all the self-control he'd. He pulled back. She looked a little disappointed, and he'd to thump the desire to seduce her again. 

 

"You're right. We should finish the rest of the food." Alex gave her a small smile. 

 

'There is no need to rush; we have a whole life together. I will never let anything separate us again.'   
XXX 

 

A day before his nineteenth birthday. 

 

Alex opened his eyes drowsily. He stilled for a few moments remembering his dream, the dream of the past. The last time he'd celebrated his birthday with Lorna... A few months later, his power had awakened in the middle of their love making for the first time... What should have been the most beautiful moments in their life turned into something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

 

The image came back to him 

 

Lorna was trembling. His boiling cum had poured down her throat, she seemed in so much pain! Her mouth and her chin were scorch by his cum. Her face contorted in huge agony when he moved to touch her right arm in attempt to comfort her. Her mouth opened wide as if to scream but hardly any sound was coming out from her injured throat. She pulled back in shocked fright.

 

That was when he noticed the red, hot energy covering from the palm of his hands to every part of his body he could see like burning fire. Even the part of his body he couldn't see, like his face, was burning up. It shocked the hell out of him. 

 

A painful whimper broke him out of his shock. Lorna was trembling and crying in pain! 

 

Remembering what happened felt like a ten-ton truck just crashed into his chest. The air was knocked out from his lungs and he struggled to breathe, excruciating pain suddenly shooting over his body. His whole body was shaking and his eyes welled up in tears. He had lost her forever. That was the reality. Alex was lucky she was even alive! He scarred her beautiful, beautiful face... He could have turned her mute. 'I am a monster!' 

 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.... " Tears flowed down his face. Someone like him had no right to love someone. 

 

No matter how much he wished he could see Lorna again, he couldn't bear to see the fear and betrayal in her eyes.

 

It was over between them! He could never again run his fingers through her soft hair, never share a secret joke across the table at a party, never cuddle with her and smell her neck, never wake up by her loving kisses, and never laugh with her so hard his stomach would ache... 

 

The feeling of loneliness... 

 

Sadness... 

 

Sorrow flooded back into his mind like icy water as he remembered what he had lost, what could have been. Sadness and pain wounded his soul. 

 

Perhaps his relationship with Lorna would never fit neatly into a box to be stored away in his memory bank. More likely it would always be with him, in his bones, as much a part of him as his skeleton. He would just have to live with it. 

 

Nothing he loved more than everything ever lasted forever anyway. His family and Lorna. All that was left behind was pictures, the chain around his neck and the couple-ring that dangled on it. 

 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my short slash fanfiction novel called illusion. A past pairing of Havok/Lorna before Havok awaken to his power and accidentally hurt her with it destroying their relationship and frighten her since she haven't awaken to her power yet and had no idea about mutant. He then was put into prison like in X-Men first class. He specifically asked for solitary prison so he doesn't hurt anyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wondering what happen to his family according to canon they were murdered except for Scott and his unborn baby brother Gabriel but he wouldn't found out until later 
> 
> I am going to switch to write more straight pairing since I am trying to work on a superhero short novel, so just want to see how this fare. I usually focus a lot more on slash pairing


End file.
